Stopping a Trainwreck
by thelivingtunic
Summary: After her pack gets forced from their home, a female Electrike runs into trouble with a severely demented and bloodthirsty Tyranitar. She gets away at a heavy cost, and now she must go on a journey if she wishes to save her pack from the Tyranitar.
1. The Beginning

**Another new story. I'm sorry, I'll start working on Human Emotions and Lion King 3: Dethroned again after this. I promise, the next thing you'll see from me is a chapter for one of these three stories, I just couldn't wait to post this. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

A taillow was perched on a rock, enjoying the warm light beating down on the field. Grass surrounded the rock, but the taillow had done a once over before it had stopped on the rock, determining it to be safe. He ruffled his feathers, unaware of paws moving silently towards him.

An electrike watched the taillow seriously. The canine Pokémon kept low to the ground as it advanced. When the distance had been closed significantly, the electric dog crouched. However, the taillow noticed the spiky tufts of fur that stood up on an electrike's rear. As the dog pounced, the small bird Pokémon launched itself into the air, flying away to safety.

The electrike flipped over, and landed with a thud.

"I see you still can't hunt," a voice called out boastfully. The electrike shook her head and rolled over, getting to her feet with a growl.

"Oh be quiet, Darkcloud, we're not all like you," the electrike barked.

"If you took my advice, Thunderpaw, you WOULD be like me," the Manectric growled.

"Stupid big brother...Listen, your fur being differently coloured than anyone else's doesn't make you a superstar," she retorted. Her brother always acted like such a big shot, just because he was different.

"Maybe not, but my hunting and fighting abilities do," he taunted.

"Just wait until I evolve! I'll beat you so badly, you'll never make fun of me again!" Thunderpaw snapped. Darkcloud yawned.

"I doubt that...I'm better than most of the other manectrics in our pack already," he pointed out. The smaller dog rolled her eyes. "Besides, where are your friends?" he asked.

"Well, let's see...Two of them have dark fur so they're probably staying out of this heat...The other has dark stripes, so I don't think I'm going to see him out here," Thunderpaw replied.

"You know, that's one thing you've got over me. Stupid dark fur...Gets so hot," Darkcloud panted. "I'm going back...Too hot..." he turned and walked away. Thunderpaw chuckled; it paid to be a lighter colour. However, after a short while the electrike left the field. She trotted off to a cavern at the base of a mountain, creeping inside. Cool air greeted her. Several manectrics were lying on their sides, some asleep, some just enjoying the cool rock. Darkcloud was one of the few just enjoying the cold.

A few minutes later, a poochyena rushed into the cave, tripping over her front paws. She tumbled into Thunderpaw, which stopped her but knocked the electrike down. The green dog got up.

"Sorry Thunderpaw, didn't see you there!" the poochyena yelped, shaking her head as she got up.

"You never see me or anyone else, Nightblitz," the electrike sighed. However, her friend didn't seem to be paying attention. As usual, Thunderpaw knew, the poochyena's eyes were watching Darkcloud. For whatever reason, the small dog Pokémon had a thing for her brother. The dark manectric was completely oblivious, much to Nightblitz's dismay, and Thunderpaw's delight.

"I wish your brother would notice me..." the poochyena whispered.

"I don't see why you even like him..." Thunderpaw trailed off.

"Duh, if you saw anything attractive in him, that'd be icky. He's your brother. You're not supposed to see why I like him," Nightblitz explained.

"You know...You're pretty bad at explaining things...But I get what you're saying, I guess," the electrike informed her friend. "Let's go outside," she added. Nightblitz nodded, and the two headed out of the cavern. They went further up the mountain, racing each other. They leapt into each other's paths a couple of times, laughing. Out of another cave, a houndour stepped out. He looked at them curiously.

"What are you two doing this time?" he asked. Thunderpaw stood still, while Nightblitz giggled lowly.

"Oh, hey Blackblaze," Nightblitz said, nudging her electric friend. Thunderpaw shook her head, embarrassed. Blackblaze just smirked, and trotted off. The electrike just sighed.

"Blackblaze is cute..." she swooned. Nightblitz rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Even a raticate is cuter than Blackblaze!" the poochyena exclaimed. Thunderpaw swatted the smaller canine, not unkindly.

"Well, I like him," she told her friend.

"Though I don't know why," Nightblitz replied. The two girls continued to argue. While they were arguing, they didn't notice an orange puppy Pokémon jump up onto a rock beside them. The growlithe stretched himself out.

"Hey guys! How's it hanging?" the growlithe, Firefur, called out. The two girl dogs turned towards him.

"Oh, hey Firefur. We're fine," Thunderpaw answered coolly. The orange dog jumped down from the rock, landing in front of the two females.

"We should go hang or something," he voiced, and the three trotted away, back down the mountain.

"I was trying to hunt today...I scared it off though," Thunderpaw huffed.

"The butt fur gave you away again, huh?" Firefur asked knowingly. The electric pokemon's fur bristled.

"Yes..." she admitted. "Then Darkcloud came and taunted me. He's such a jerk sometimes!" she added.

"Excuse me, no he isn't!" Nightblitz exclaimed, defending the special manectric. The poochyena's two friends just snorted. The three all ended up just lying around the base of the mountain for a while.

* * *

The packs all got along. They didn't really care that they were somewhat almost on top of each other for territory; each pack had a specific section of the grasslands around the mountain for themselves. They'd agreed to live peacefully, and the leaders enjoyed each other's company from time to time. It made it easier when a Mightyena wanted to mate with a Houndoom or Manectric, or vice versa. Everyone was fairly relaxed. Nearby, in the grasslands and not actually on the mountain, was a pack of Arcanines and Growlithes. They'd managed to get on the good sides of the pack leaders, and could visit whenever they wished.

Curiously, though, none of the packs even knew what was higher up on the mountain; no one ever bothered going up there. Why would they, when they had ideal caverns for homes and allies so close? Their lives were all great without going up higher.

A few weeks later, the manectrics and electrikes were just relaxing inside their cavern. Even Thunderpaw was staying in, sort of sleepy. Most were asleep. However, all were awake and sitting up when the ground beneath them began to rumble. They jumped to their feet, all alarmed. A group of Marowaks stomped into the cavern.

"What are you doing? Get out!" the Alpha manectric barked. A marowak stepped forward.

"We're taking over, so move your furry butts outta here!" the marowak snarled viciously. The manectric's eyes narrowed with rage.

"Make us!" he snapped. The marowak immediately swung the bone club in his hand. The dog Pokémon jumped back, avoiding the swing. As he jumped forward to attack, the ground Pokémon swung the bone again powerfully. It slammed into the manectric's shoulder, sending him crashing into the cave wall. He shook it off and rose again, only to crumble to the floor as the marowak smashed him in the head.

Raising the bone for the finishing blow, the marowak grinned. There was a single loud roar as Darkcloud leapt at the ground type, knocking him against the wall and causing him to drop the bone. He got to his feet angrily and turned towards the dark manectric.

Every strand of fur was standing on Darkcloud's body. Before the marowak could get his club from where it had fallen, the electric dog jumped upon him. With sharp claws and good precision, Darkcloud deeply scratched at the marowak's eyes. With a roar the marowak threw him off, and the manectric landed on his feet. Every other Pokémon in the cave was watching anxiously.

"I won't lose to you," Darkcloud spat fiercely. "You should get the hell out!" he swore. The marowak didn't respond, he just grabbed his bone club and rushed at the manectric. Darkcloud gracefully leapt to the side of the attack, and headbutted the marowak away. The ground type let out a loud growl, signalling the others to attack.

The other marowaks rushed to attack, but the electrikes and manectrics moved swiftly to help the alpha, and then out of the cave. Even Darkcloud decided to abandon the fight, leaping onto the Marowak leader's head and jumped away, ploughing the ground type into the rock floor. The ground type growled, but none of the marowaks pursued the fleeing manectric pack.

The pack ran out onto their specific area of the grasslands. They all panted. Thunderpaw moved to her brother's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, a little worried.

"You know I didn't get hit," he murmured, looking at his sister from the corner of his eye. The electrike nuzzled her brother warmly. Darkcloud stayed motionless, watching to see if any marowaks would bother chasing them. Sparkfang, the pack leader, was shaking off the pain of the blow to his head. He kept telling everyone he was fine, but no one seemed to want to listen to him.

With a growl, he moved to Darkcloud's other side.

"Thanks," he said to the dark manectric. The other nodded. Sparkfang let out a loud yawn, and lay down in the tall grass. He shortly fell asleep.

As the sun was setting, a poochyena and growlithe made their way through the grass towards the electric dog Pokémon pack.

"We heard about the marowaks driving you out of your cave! Is everyone okay?" Nightblitz and Firefur shouted, somewhat panicky.

"Relax guys. Everyone's fine, thanks to Darkcloud," Thunderpaw reassured. Her two friends calmed down.

"Well, that's good. I was so worried there'd be more trouble..." Nightblitz admitted. Sparkfang overheard.

"I'm sorry to say this isn't all the trouble," he commented. The three smaller dogs looked up at him.

"What do you mean, Sparkfang?" Thunderpaw asked. "How much more trouble could there be?"

"Well, for a start, there's no shelter out here, and there were just our hunting grounds. Also, this will more than likely stir up some distress between the Mightyena and Houndoom packs. Relations between the two weren't exactly very good, but we managed to hold them together. With us off the mountain...Something might escalate..." Sparkfang explained.

Suddenly, a very cross looking Darkcloud walked over.

"Don't worry these three with those problems," he growled. "Older ones like you should be worrying about this and trying to come up with a solution," he added.

Sparkfang nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry...You're very much correct, Darkcloud. Except for that old comment!" he ended with a slight growl. The two manectric walked away, returning taunts.

The three pups lay down in the tall grass together.

"There's just got to be something we can do..." Thunderpaw said.

"Look, don't worry about it. You'll all be fine, and you'll find a new home very soon," Firefur tried to reassure the electrike.

The electrike's eyes lit up with an idea. "Why can't my pack just move higher up on the mountain? We'll still be on the mountain to hold the other packs together, and we'll have a home again!" she exclaimed.

"That's a great idea! Maybe we should go up there tomorrow, you know, check it out...See if we can't find a good cave for your pack!" Nightblitz enthused. Firefur nodded, agreeing with the two females.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we head up the mountain," Thunderpaw confirmed. Nightblitz and Firefur nodded, before heading home. Thunderpaw soon found Darkcloud lying down, and she joined him, falling asleep shortly.

* * *

**Yeah...Going up the mountain? Not going to be such a great idea. That's all I'm going to say on that though! So far I really like Darkcloud and Thunderpaw and Nightblitz. I guess Firefur is okay, I just don't really like growlithes but he was a character idea and I decided to use him. **

**Enjoy, don't forget to review please! :D**


	2. First Encounter

**I seem to be able to write long-ish chapters for this story...Odd. Anyway, for anyone who was waiting for this chapter, here it is. Warning!: This chapter is extremely sad (I almost cried while typing it!) Enjoy!**

* * *

When Thunderpaw awoke the next morning, she looked around. No one near her seemed to be awake, and the Electrike smiled to herself. She lightly moved away from Darkcloud, stiffening when he stirred. Thunderpaw breathed a sigh of relief when the Manectric rolled over. She crept away, keeping low in the tall grass. She wasn't about to take the chance of anyone in the pack being awake and seeing her leaving. She successfully travelled to the where the Growlithe and Arcanine pack was. The Electrike didn't have long to wait before her Growlithe companion snuck up to her. Wordlessly, the two friends headed for the mountain that the Manectric pack had gotten kicked off of. Secretly, Thunderpaw was anxious about the Marowaks. If the ground types caught the two dog pokemon right now, there'd be no one nearby to help them. The two of them both being weak against ground types didn't make Thunderpaw feel any better either.

The two moved up the mountain slowly. The Electrike just wished they could run up; her nerves were trying to get the best of her. However, they continued at their slow quiet pace, and soon they made it up near the Mightyena pack's cave. Nightblitz was waiting for them, and she quietly hopped off the rock she had been sitting on. The three still moved quietly, slinking up the mountain. Though they were unaware of the dark eyes watching them from the Houndoom pack's cave. The Houndour snickered lightly to himself; those stupid dogs didn't know what they were about to get themselves into.

Meanwhile, Darkcloud had just woken up. He yawned and rolled to look at his sister. His eyes widened in surprise and alarm when he saw that Thunderpaw wasn't beside him like she had been when he fell asleep. The Shiny Manectric leapt to his feet in a panic. Darkcloud looked around.

"Thunderpaw? Thunderpaw! Where are you?" he shouted. Several Manectric and Electrike woke up as Darkcloud ran around yelling.

"What's wrong, Darkcloud?" Sparkfang asked, groggily rising to his feet.

"Thunderpaw is gone!" he exclaimed. Sparkfang shook the lingering sleep off. As the pack began to look for Thunderpaw, Darkcloud looked back where he'd been sleeping. He sniffed the ground nearby, and caught his sister's scent. He followed it to the Arcanine pack's area and then noticed it turned back as the same way he'd come, except...

"The mountain!" he exclaimed, panicked. He raced towards the mountain as fast as he could. He had to find his sister before something bad happened to her. Soon the mountain was in his view. Darkcloud pushed himself to run faster. He rocketed up the mountain, pausing to catch his breath outside the Houndoom pack cave. Blackblaze trotted out.

"Hello Darkcloud. What're you doing all the way up here?" the houndour asked.

"I'm looking for my sister. I've followed her scent here. You haven't seen her, have you?" Darkcloud responded. Blackblaze looked thoughtful.

"I saw her going higher up the mountain with her two friends," he answered. The shiny Manectric nodded.

"Thanks," he said simply, rising to his paws. The Houndour nodded and watched Darkcloud head up the mountain. When the bigger dog pokemon was out of sight, Blackblaze grinned to himself.

"You have no idea what's up there, and you're not going to like it one bit..." he muttered under his breath before turning back into the Houndoom cave.

* * *

Thunderpaw, Nightblitz and Firefur were still climbing the mountain. They hadn't found any reasonable sized caves yet, but they weren't about to give up. They soon found a path after jumping up a couple of ledges. As they travelled down it, they failed to notice it was a fairly clear path, no rocks in the way. The path shortly expanded out into a clear space. It had high ledges surrounding it, with rocks leading up to those ledges. It was also fairly clear, only a few rocks stood in the middle of the space. On the opposite side of the path, there was a cliff. The dog pokemon, however, were more taken with the large cave set in the side of the ledge on their left. They padded over to it, and peered inside. For what they could see it seemed pretty roomy.

"Hey, this looks good," Thunderpaw said.

"Yeah, there's tons of space," Nightblitz agreed. "It's a little higher up than we were looking for, but this seems like it'll do," the Poochyena voiced. Firefur and Thunderpaw nodded. Just then, the three dog pokemon felt the ground beneath them rumble. Alarmed, they looked behind them at the way they'd come.

A massive Tyranitar stood in the only exit. A scowl set firmly on his face and a dead Ninetales in his claws, he was a frightening figure. With a growl, the Tyranitar threw his meal to the side. He enjoyed the wet squelch the body made as it hit the rocky ground.

"What're you doing up here?" he roared angrily. The three dog pokemon were terrified; their only response to the question was to back away. "Answer me!" the Tyranitar demanded.

"W-W-We were l-looking for a p-place for m-my p-p-p-pack to l-live," Thunderpaw explained, trembling.

"So you were thinking your pack could live up here or something?" the Tyranitar asked, seemingly calm. The Electrike nodded slowly. The Tyranitar let out a sharp, loud laugh. The dog pokemon jumped back, startled.

"I would never let your pack live up here! I'm Trainwreck and this is my territory! In fact..." the Tyranitar trailed off. "This whole mountain will be my territory!" he shouted.

"But...But you can't do that...My pack lives on this mountain..." Nightblitz whimpered. Trainwreck looked thoughtful.

"I guess I'll just have to kill them all then...Starting with you!" the Tyranitar charged straight for the dog pokemon. The three leapt out of the way. Thunderpaw fell, her shaking legs unable to hold her up. As Trainwreck was about to attack the fallen Electrike, Firefur shot small flames from his mouth. The Tyranitar growled; the fire had barely even stung, but it was annoying. He switched targets and rushed at the Growlithe. The orange puppy pokemon leapt out of the way, barely avoiding the much larger pokemon's claws. Thunderpaw was back up on her feet; she could see Firefur running from the Tyranitar, though he was barely avoiding getting killed. Nightblitz was trying to stay away from Trainwreck as well. However, the smaller dog pokemon's tail got underfoot and she tripped.

The Tyranitar noticed and changed direction. As the dark dog pokemon was rising to her paws, Trainwreck was closing the distance. Thunderpaw could see that even if Nightblitz ran as fast as she could right this instant, she still wouldn't make it. The Electrike charged up electricity in her green fur. It crackled, and then she blasted it at Trainwreck in a Thundershock attack. The monstrous pokemon growled as the electric attack hit. He growled, picking up a large piece of rock that was lying around. He hurled it at Thunderpaw as hard as he could. The Electrike jumped out of the way. Trainwreck had started charging in her direction after he'd thrown the rock. Thunderpaw's eyes widened when she realized he'd close the distance before she get out of the way. Her eyes squeezed shut as she waited for her skeleton to break with a crunch under Trainwreck's immense weight.

However, all she felt was a rough furry body colliding with hers, knocking her over. Thunderpaw fell to the ground, and opened her eyes. She was shocked to see Darkcloud standing beside her, panting.

"Darkcloud..." she said in awe. The Shiny Manectric just turned back to the angry Tyranitar. His fur stood on end.

"Get out of here," he whispered to his sister. Thunderpaw shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you here, big brother," she insisted. Electricity crackled from Darkcloud's fur.

"You'll just get yourself killed! You and your friends better get out of here...I don't want you to get hurt," he growled back at her. Thunderpaw looked at her brother sadly.

"But you...Big brother, promise me you won't die!" she exclaimed. The bigger dog looked at her, upset.

"I can't promise that..." he trailed off. A sharp, cold look took over his sister's face.

"You will! Promise me, big brother! Promise you won't die...I'll save you! At some point...I'll save you," she growled determinedly. Darkcloud stared at his sister, a little surprised.

"Alright...I promise. I promise I won't die. Don't try to save me though...Now go!" he exclaimed. Thunderpaw nodded, rising to her paws.

"Is that little yap fest over? Because I want to see crimson blood pour over the ground!" Trainwreck roared, charging towards Darkcloud and Thunderpaw. Thunderpaw leapt to one side while Darkcloud leapt to the other, releasing the stored electricity he'd been charging. Trainwreck got knocked back from the blow, and turned to go after the shiny Manectric. The Electrike darted around to Firefur and Nightblitz.

"Come on guys, we have to get out of here," she muttered. Nightblitz looked towards where Darkcloud and Trainwreck were fighting.

"What about Darkcloud?" she wondered. Thunderpaw blinked back several tears.

"We have to leave him...Let's go!" she exclaimed, turning and running down the path. The Growlithe and Poochyena were right behind her, although Nightblitz was a little reluctant at leaving Darkcloud. Thunderpaw felt her throat tighten as they raced down the mountain. As she ran, she remembered the last time she'd seen her parents.

* * *

_Thunderpaw had been younger, and Darkcloud had been just an Electrike. Their parents were both Manectrics, and they loved their two offspring very much. One day, Thunderpaw and Darkcloud were playing in the field. They raced, they rolled, and they just had fun. _

"_I love you, little sister," Darkcloud told her. Thunderpaw giggled._

"_I wuv you too, big brother," the young female replied cutely. Darkcloud smiled and nuzzled her gently. Just then, the bright warm sunlight got blocked out. Two human trainers towered over the two Electrikes. _

"_Oh my god, look! A shiny Electrike! I've just got to capture this!" one of the two exclaimed excitedly, and pulled out a poke ball. "Go, Skarmory!" he shouted. A tough looking steel bird pokemon stood in front of the two Electrike. It glared at them menacingly. _

"_Skarmory!" it cawed. The two dog pokemon backed away from it fearfully. Meanwhile, a younger Sparkfang was on watch. He saw the two humans and the Skarmory. _

"_Help us!" Darkcloud called out. Sparkfang heard his voice clearly. _

"_Darkcloud and Thunderpaw are in trouble!" he barked loudly, before running towards the two young Electrike himself. The steel bird was about to hit them with a Peck attack, before Sparkfang nudged the two out of the path of the attack. However, he yelped as the sharp beak dug in. The air stung the bleeding wound as the bird pulled back. He growled at the bird. Skarmory glared at him; the battle was supposed to be between him and the two Electrikes, not this aggravating Manectric. He dove for the Electrikes again, only to have them pulled out of the way by the Manectric. The steel bird was getting angry. This stupid dog wasn't even fighting him; he was just keeping the two Electrikes out of the way of his attacks. Suddenly, two slightly larger Manectrics leapt out of the grass. They landed in front of the two Electrikes and the other Manectric. _

"_Keep Darkcloud and Thunderpaw safe...and look after that wound of yours, Sparkfang," the current Alpha of the pack, Darkcloud and Thunderpaw's father, Lightningtail growled. Sparkfang nodded once and turned to the two Electrikes. _

"_Come on kids, let's get back to the pack...Quickly now," he said. As he took them back, Thunderpaw looked back with tears in her eyes._

"_Mommy, Daddy, be careful!" she shouted, worried. The female Manectric glanced towards her daughter._

"_Don't worry sweetie, we'll be home very soon," Stormtrack reassured, "I promise."_

_Several hours passed, and Sparkfang knew Lightningtail and Stormtrack weren't going to come back. Their two children, however, still had some hope left. He said nothing about it to them, until Thunderpaw came up to him, her eyes watering._

"_When's Mommy coming back? She promised they'd be home very soon but they're not back yet," she whimpered. Sparkfang felt his throat tighten. _

"_I...I'm sure they'll be home..." he whispered hoarsely, and he laid down in the grass. "But in the mean time, you two should come lay next to me," he offered. Thunderpaw laid down beside the Manectric and cuddled into his fur warmly. Darkcloud made his way over, lying down beside Thunderpaw closely. As the two Electrikes drifted off to sleep, Sparkfang looked up to the night sky as tears dripped down his face._

* * *

They had never come home, and now she had to leave her brother to fight a Tyranitar. Tears slid down her cheeks and refused to stop. The three of them all ran until they got back to the Manectric pack, where Nightblitz and Firefur sank to the ground, exhausted. Thunderpaw however couldn't stop. She only stopped once she barrelled straight into Sparkfang. He took one look at her tear stained face.

"What's wrong Thunderpaw?" he asked, worried about her.

"Firefur and Nightblitz and I...W-We went up the mountain but there was this Tyranitar and he wanted to kill us but Darkcloud saved me and told me to go and leave him and I told him to promise me he wouldn't but he said he couldn't but I made him anyway and I told him I'd save him and we left but we have to go save him like right now!" the Electrike babbled as fast as she could.

"Whoa, slow down..." Sparkfang told her. Thunderpaw took a deep breath, and repeated herself slowly and more clearly. When she told Sparkfang about Trainwreck, his eyes shot open as wide as possible.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing something was wrong. Sparkfang had stiffened when his eyes had shot open.

"L-Listen to me...L-Listen...T-There...T-There is...N-Nothing...W-We can do...D-Do for...F-for your brother," Sparkfang spluttered.

"No! No, we have to go up there!" Thunderpaw shouted, panicked.

"It...It would do no good, Thunderpaw. Trainwreck used to be a trainer's pokemon...However, he was released because he was too aggressive and violent and bloodthirsty. He's an incredibly strong fighter, and...And we just...Can't take him down," Sparkfang explained. Tears poured down Thunderpaw's face again.

"So my big brother is going to die. The last of my family is going to die and I can't DO ANYTHING to save him, even though I said I would!" she exclaimed, collapsing on the ground sobbing. Sparkfang nuzzled her gently, tears coming to his own eyes. The female Electrike shoved him away roughly, rising and moving off to be by herself. The older Manectric sat and watched her sadly until the sun went down, and she laid down next to him. She did something she hadn't done in a long while, and pressed herself into Sparkfang's fur.

* * *

**I'm so cruel. I dunno, I figured that flashback with her parents would explain why she wants to save her big brother so much...It should be kind of obvious I guess, but her parents got captured. Poor Thunderpaw...She doesn't know what's waiting for her ahead, but its not going to be easy, I'll tell you that much! Enjoy and Review! **


End file.
